regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Episode 10
]] Recap 22nd May, 1511 The family are in the Barkkarian Forest outside Abenkai with Jane & Yassi. Their camp is approached by Seb Sha'zhar, the Sha'zhar representative in Tal'Ushar that warned the family of the civil war. Seb Sha'zhar says he found the family using a blood and hair sample from Sami when he was young, but this isn't a ability his family is going to share with any of the factions. Seb Sha'zhar explains that Yetel is a safe place in Akuba, that isn't part of the civil war. Seb Sha'zhar also adds the Unaligned familes were pressured into voting for the deposement of the Haraziem Family from the Royal Position. Seb Sha'zhar also gives Sami a Clairvoyance Spell, with the intention to update the map in the old Haraziem House in Tal'Ushar with current information so Sami can look in and see it. The Sha'zhar Family have taken control of the building since the town was taken over. Seb Sha'zhar gives a overview of the Akuban_Civil_War. Fighting broke out in each city, but the Northern Block secured Zakot, Sairo, Unyaka. The Western Block secured Abenkai, Tal'Ushar, Eastern Block secured Aldir, Pike's Point. Yetel remained independent in the war. The siege of Sandashar lasted for a while, but eventually the Western Block broke the siege and won. Sara gives Seb a blessing, then he leaves invisible. 23rd May, 1511 The party head north and leave the Barkkarian Forest. The party arrives near a 2 story building. Maya sneaks up ahead to see if it is safe, and see no enemies there, just a quality brothel with a middle class clientele. Maya wants to steal a wagon and donkeys to full it, but Budariousz wants to pay instead. Maya sneaks into the building, disguised as a member of the middle class then gets a drink. The Madam of the Brothel, Madam La Bump offers to lend Maya a wagon, and to give it to associates of hers in Unyaka, her "Aunt". The wagon has some innocent unmarked crates in the back. Maya takes the cart back to the family and they search it and find a secret base to the cart. Hidden within is 20 pounds of gold bullion (worth 1000 gold) and 80 pounds of silver (worth 4000 silver coins). Maya wants to take the gold, but Bud is worried about having criminals after them as well as the nobility. The party go up the road on the wagon. 24th May, 1511 During the day the party spot a group of solders with red tabard with house Sha'zaaren sigil on them, aks the Western Block faction. Sami casts "Personal Perception Filter" on his siblings. Maya talks her way past the guards and the wagon is allowed to continue. 25th May, 1511 The party reach the edge of the Drahkilian Hills. The path to Unyaka is a dried riverbed, but it would be an easy way to be ambushed. 26th May, 1511 In the morning as Sara is healing Maya, the two talk and make peace. The party head into the Drahkilian Hills with the wagon and donkey. It is slow going. 27th May, 1511 The party continue though the hills. When they are outside of Unyaka, Sara and Bud head to the edge of town to deliver the wagon to Madam La Bump's "Aunt". The building is a small church alone on the hill. A Nun comes out to meet them and asks the wagon to be delivered around the back. Maya watches from a distance and sees the people come out from the church and unload the crates and the hidden crates of gold out and into the cellar. The party take back the wagon. The Nun says that Sara reminds her of Princess Sara, and Sara says she gets that all the time. 28th May, 1511 The party reach the the Obeldor River and then head north with their wagon. They arrive at a village, Backwater Station. The crossing is guarded by Sha'zaaren troops. Before going to the crossing Maya talks with the locals. One local says the solders kicked her son out of his house so they could be quartered therem when the son protected, he got a broken finger. The party buy supplies then head north to find another crossing. The party find a spot along the Obeldor River that is able to be crossed. As the party cross the river a giant octopus attacks Sara and the Donkey. The party fight it off and defeats the creature. 31st May, 1511 The party leave the Drahkilian Hills and enter the Quazarian Steppes. Sami goes hunting and sees a mountain goat and casts Magic Missile on it to kill it. 1st June, 1511 The party encounter a heard of goats that are marked but no Shepard nearby. Maya milks one of the goats, then carries on, leaving the heard behind. 3rd June, 1511 The party continue across the Drahkilian Hills. The find a lone tree on the side of the bluffs. There a man against the tree with a spear sticking out of his belly. Nearby is a Gnoll with a dagger in it's neck. Both have been dead for a couple of days. Sara gives the man burial rites, before the party move on. 4th June, 1511 The party encounter a travelling cleric of Martha, Mother Evelyn, age 19. She travels between the villages spreading the Good Word. After Sara and Evelyn give a double Martha sermon to the party, Sara gifts Evelyn one of her golden rings with a symbol of Martha on it. Evelyn gifts Sara a scarf. 5th June, 1511 Sami hunts down a rabbit but misses. Budariousz asks Sara about the Winter Gods, but a storm starts. 7th June, 1511 The party are some miles from Yetel when they see a man on a hill panting the storm. Budariousz goes over and asks for food, but he is told to go away. Maya goes over to the man and the artist asks Maya to pose in the rain for him. He adds her to the painting. He then takes the party to the gates of Yetel. When they arrive they see sigils of the house Aboudad. It seems Yetel isn't free anymore. The party is forced to give false names coming into the city and hand over their weapons. The party head to a tavern with the painter. He says once the painting is done it will be hung promentently in the common room above the fireplace. The party is worried about the of Maya being recognised. Maya convinces the artist to show her the painting first in his studio before he shows the public. The party rest at the inn. Sami tries learning the spells Conjure Simple Object (fails) and Minor Sealing Ward (fails). Party level up to level 4 Sara +4 HP (26 Max HP) Maya +6 HP (20 Max HP) Sami +5 HP +10 MP (17 Max HP & 33 Max MP) Budariousz +5 HP (30 Max HP) Category:Akuban Knights Episodes